


Meaningless and Clumsy

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 所有人都认为Theseus是完美的，Newt除外。





	Meaningless and Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> 我不相信war hero没有千疮百孔的内心。标题和歌词来自Darren Hayes的Talk Talk Talk。

Sometimes all the matters of the heart  
Are the chaos and the cowardice that keep us apart

所有人都认为Theseus是完美的，Newt除外。

战争结束后，荣誉加身被称为“战争英雄”的Theseus已经从“别人家的孩子”变成了“完美的别人家的孩子”。Newt更加不想看见他，如果不是推不过母亲的邀约，绝对不回家。而仅有的几次两个人同时回家的时候，Newt总是吃完饭就回到房间里，打开手提箱钻进去。他是真的没时间，有那么多动物需要照料，他没有时间跟哥哥和母亲争辩他的职业选择。  
至少他是这么告诉自己的。  
Newt当然知道Theseus不是完美的。作为弟弟，他见过Theseus闯祸，见过Theseus不管他人，只把自己的想法塞给他，见过Theseus疾言厉色。所以他总是对周围人的“Theseus完美论”嗤之以鼻——当然，周围人将此理解为兄弟竞争对抗心理，甚至偶尔，还会有人表达一下对他有这么一个完美兄长的同情。  
Newt不需要，Newt比其他人都清楚Theseus不是完美的。

那天晚上，Newt从手提箱里爬出来，准备喝口水洗漱然后睡觉。开门的时候发现楼下的客厅亮着。Newt拿着魔杖，蹑手蹑脚靠着墙边，往楼下看去——Theseus紧握着魔杖，坐在沙发上，死死盯着门口。隔着距离，Newt也能感受到Theseus身上散发出的紧张。  
Newt收好魔杖，松了口气，但也不想下楼了，他正准备转身回房间，就看见Theseus警惕地抬头看向他，甚至一瞬间站了起来，拿魔杖指着他。看清楚是Newt之后，Theseus才放松了下来，询问道，“还没睡吗，Newt？”  
Newt低下头，避开Theseus的视线，他拉了拉袖口，“在照料……”他知道Theseus对神奇动物们没多大兴趣，于是含混过去了，“正准备睡了。”他停了停，微微抬起头瞥了一眼Theseus，“……你不睡吗？”  
Theseus抬了抬嘴角，“我再坐一会儿。”说着他坐回沙发上，又继续死死盯着门口。  
Newt看了他几秒，挠了挠头，转身准备回房间，然后他听见Theseus说了一句，“晚安，Newt。”

Newt在床上看了一会儿天花板。他听说过，战场上回来的人会有些奇怪。就像经历过他人追捕的动物们总是更警惕，更难以接近。但他从未想过Theseus会受此影响——如果有什么样的Theseus是Newt没有见过的，那就是失控的Theseus，毕竟冷静自持一直是他的标签。  
Newt翻了个身，他没听见脚步声，所以他知道Theseus说的“一会儿”可能根本就是守到天亮。他想着是不是应该出去，是不是应该劝Theseus去睡觉，如果去了要怎么说，如果Theseus不同意是不是能直接用咒语把他击昏。  
他想用咒语把他击昏应该比较简单，但是他很确定Theseus可以先把他打晕。  
Newt轻轻叹了口气。他觉得自己也睡不着了。  
于是他爬起来，打开手提箱跳了进去。

Newt醒过来的时候，Pickett正在他的睡衣上寻找口袋。他按了按太阳穴，左右找了一下，从嗅嗅的身上把自己的怀表找了出来，看了眼时间，然后急匆匆离开了手提箱。  
他的时间卡得正好，换好衣服拎着箱子下楼，Theseus和母亲正坐在桌边吃早饭。Newt默默走到自己的座位边上，低声道了早安，偷偷看向Theseus。  
他看起来完全正常。Newt觉得自己是白担心了。于是放心大胆地低下头，如往常一样躲避Theseus的视线。  
Theseus起身去魔法部的时候拍了拍Newt的肩，说道，“好运，Newt。”

Newt意识到Theseus真的不太对是在他回家道别的时候。他签了合同写一本有关神奇动物的书，接下来他可以环游世界，更多的跟动物们而不是人打交道。但是在那之前，他不得不回家一趟。  
晚饭的时候Theseus并没有出现，Newt可不会认为他是在好心放过自己。所以在最后放下餐巾的时候，他盯着盘子开了口，“妈妈，呃……Theseus呢？”  
他的母亲叹了口气，“他最近挺累的，回来就回房间去睡了。”说着她站起身，“Newt，最近是不是不太安全？”  
Gellert Grindelwald的事迹已经沸沸扬扬，但从母亲的口气听来，Theseus似乎在淡化这事儿的危险性。Newt不知道如何解释，只能保持沉默。  
“你自己在外面要当心。”他的母亲足够了解他，没有再继续等他回答。  
“我会很安全的。Grindelwald的势力还没到我要去的地方。”Newt抬眼看她，才意识到她指的并不单单是Grindelwald，“动物们很乖的，只要我提前了解，他们就不会伤害我。我很了解他们。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”他的母亲亲了一下他的脸颊，“帮我个忙，去看看Theseus醒了没有，好吗？”

Newt敲了敲门，里面没有回应，他捏了捏自己的耳朵，准备走开，又停下了脚步。他知道英国魔法部远没有欧洲其他人那么忙，毕竟他们有Dumbledore。他想了几秒，最终抽出魔杖打开了门。  
Theseus的房间里一片漆黑，Newt站在门口看了几秒才往里面走。他刚点亮魔杖，Theseus差不多是跳了起来，手里攥着他的魔杖——从枕头底下拿出来的。Newt急忙往前几步，“Hey Theseus，是我。”然后他看见Theseus明显松了口气，放松下来，捏了捏鼻梁。  
Newt挥挥魔杖关上门，又点亮了房间，他看向Theseus——他那个总是外表看起来无懈可击的哥哥，现在头发散乱，眼睛隐约发红，看着自己周围似乎不知道自己在哪里。  
Newt叹了口气，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”Theseus朝他笑了笑，“你是刚回来吗？这次准备在家里住多久？”  
Newt看了看地板，避开了他的提问，“你有多久没好好睡觉了？”  
“我刚刚就在睡。”Theseus停了一下，“是母亲让你叫我吃晚饭吗？”  
“我们，我们吃过了。”Newt收起魔杖，朝Theseus走了两步，挥了挥手，“你……能把魔杖放下吗？”  
Theseus顺着他晃动的手指低下头，才发现自己仍旧拿魔杖指着弟弟，立刻转身把魔杖放到枕头底下，道歉说，“我不是故意的，我只是刚醒，还有点糊涂。”  
“还以为自己在战场上……那么糊涂吗？”  
Newt的声音近在咫尺，Theseus回过身发现Newt已经直直站在他身前，盯着他。  
Theseus一时答不上来，就听见Newt继续说道，“Theseus，你到底多久没好好睡觉了？”  
有那么一瞬间，Theseus还想安慰他说自己没事，但Newt直直地看着他，Theseus瞥见他攥紧拳头垂在身侧，知道自己要是坚称没事下一秒Newt可能就要让自己有事了。他坐到床沿，抬起手。Newt脑中瞬间警铃大作。下一秒，Theseus就一把抱住Newt，轻轻叹了口气。Newt僵着手，看着自己胸前的脑袋，感觉到越来越放松的Theseus和越来越快的自己的心跳。  
“Theseus……”Newt小心翼翼地抬起手，说服自己，假装在接近一只受伤的雷鸟。他先是揉了揉Theseus的卷发，接着拍了拍他的肩膀。他感觉到Theseus深吸了一口气，在自己腰间的手又用力了一点。  
“从……结束开始，就没有睡好过了。”Newt听见Theseus轻声说道，“不要告诉妈妈。”  
“有试过安眠药剂吗？”  
“我不能睡死。”Theseus说道，“我担心你们。”  
他大概真的很疲倦。Newt又拍了拍他的肩。如果Theseus还如往常一样警醒，他是绝对不会说“担心”这句话的。他所有的担心都会被压在他温柔的注视、抬起的嘴角和安抚的话语之后。  
Newt弯下身，屈起膝盖，扶着Theseus的肩膀，对上他的眼睛看着他，“我们都很安全。”  
Theseus朝他笑了笑，松开手，用手掌按了按额角，问道，“所以，Newt，你今天怎么回来了？”  
Newt松开Theseus，往后退了一步，吸了口气，看向Theseus的脚边，才回答道，“我签约了，要写一本关于神奇动物的书。我过几天就要走了，先去非洲。”  
Theseus有些意外，“要去多久？”  
Newt挠了挠头，“我不太确定，一年？”  
Theseus站起身，上前两步展开双臂抱紧了Newt，“当心，好吗？记得写信。”Theseus感觉到Newt点头，他弟弟的头发在他的颈间蹭着，有些痒。  
“Theseus……”Newt又叫了他一声。Theseus松开他，他知道Newt并不很情愿被他拥抱。Newt抬眼看他，“你瘦了很多。”Newt皱着眉，“你得好好睡觉。”  
“我会努力的。”  
“那不够。”Newt往后退了一步，“你得想个能让自己好好睡觉的办法。”  
Theseus有些无奈地看着他，“我在好转，Newt。”  
“晚上醒着白天补觉不是好转。”Newt揉着自己的手指，“你得给自己创造一个安全的环境，你得……”Newt没有再说下去，他看见Theseus微笑着看着自己，感到脸上有些发烧，“既然你醒了就下去吃饭吧。”他说完也不再看Theseus，转身离开了房间。

那晚上剩下的时间里，Newt都在他的手提箱里。动物让他放松。第三次把嗅嗅关好之后Newt长出了口气。他离开手提箱，打开房门往外看了看——好迹象，至少Theseus没再守着门了。  
Newt换好睡衣，犹豫了几秒，抱起了枕头。  
他敲了敲Theseus的房门，听见了他哥哥叫他进去。Newt推开门，朝里看了看。Theseus坐在书桌边，手里拿着书，显然没有入睡的迹象。Newt把视线固定到Theseus拿着书的手上，低声说道，“创造安全环境……”  
Theseus似乎没有听见，他放下书站起身，“找我有事？”  
“不。”Newt从门边上挪出来，让Theseus看见他抱着的枕头，“创造一个让你感到安全的环境，你才能好好睡觉。”  
“哦Newt。”Theseus笑了，“我没有那么糟糕。”  
“你瘦了很多，这不正常。”Newt关上门才微微提高了声音，“你总是说我得仔细考虑我的将来。你也得这么做。要求我照顾好我自己，可你却连你自己都顾不上，也太虚伪了。”  
Theseus看了他几秒，“好吧。你准备怎制造这个安全环境呢？”  
“我来守夜。”Newt说道，“如果你……你相信我的能力，你就应该要好好睡觉。”  
Theseus笑了，“我当然相信你，Newt。”

Newt是被Theseus惊醒的。他感觉到咽喉上抵着的魔杖，抬头就看见Theseus一脸警惕。  
“Theseus，我是Newt。”  
Theseus眨了眨眼睛，慢慢放下手。Newt抬起手，先盖住Theseus攥紧魔杖的手指，再顺着握住他的手腕。Theseus松开了魔杖，轻声说着“对不起”。Newt坐起身，看着自己的哥哥。战争英雄，这个词背后的意义似乎没有人在意过。Theseus点了荧光闪烁，顺着光看了看Newt，确定他毫发无伤。  
“我没事。”Newt摆了摆手，“你最好还是把你的魔杖……放下。”  
“抱歉。”  
Newt看着眼前的Theseus——如果说之前他只是瞥见了Theseus整齐外表下的麻烦，那么他现在正看着麻烦看向自己。他抬起手，拥抱了一下Theseus，他想着刚出生的渡鸦，想着刚被安置的、遭受过主人虐待的家养小精灵，然后他想着Theseus，在战争结束后的这段时间里，整晚地被噩梦惊醒，担忧着周围的所有人，紧张到觉得有必要自己一个人盯着房门守夜，又要在白天上班的时候保持住自己的冷静自持无懈可击又完美无缺的外表。  
“Theseus……”Newt抚摸着他的后颈，还没想好怎么开口，他就意识到——Theseus睡着了。  
Newt躺回枕头上，看着天花板，颈窝里埋着他那个喜欢抱人的哥哥的脑袋。他叹了口气，却在感觉到Theseus似乎又睡不安稳的时候轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

Newt打算推迟去非洲的计划，但他只是跟母亲说他预计圣诞节不会回来了，所以想多留两天。  
Theseus进到他手提箱里的时候，Newt正在跟护树罗锅说话。  
“我想这一年之后，你这里又可以大不少了。”  
Newt回过头看了他一眼，又转过头去看护树罗锅。  
“妈妈说你要多住两天？”Theseus似乎站定了。  
Newt这才回过身，看见Theseus站在他的木屋边上，弯着腰，似乎是饶有兴致地看着嗅嗅和他闪亮亮的窝。  
Newt清了清嗓子，“是的。”  
Theseus站直了身体看向他，Newt一对上他的视线就习惯性地别开了眼睛，“是因为我睡不好的事情吗？”  
“不是。”Newt没有看他，把视线固定在他的脚边，“我只是想到我圣诞节回不来了……”  
Theseus往前跨了两步，直接长张开双臂将他搂在了怀里。Newt忍不住从心底抱怨地呻吟了一声。Theseus笑了，“我可得把圣诞节的拥抱包含在内。”  
Newt垂眼看着Theseus西装的布料，没有再说话。  
“Newt，按照你的原计划走吧。”Theseus抱紧了他，在他耳边轻声说，“我会没事的。”  
Newt听过Theseus用这种口气说话，在他决定进魔法部的时候，在他表达对Newt的职业选择不赞同的时候，在他决定上战场的时候——他知道Theseus是认真的。  
“不是今晚。”Newt回答道，同样坚决，如同他告诉Theseus他讨厌办公室工作，如同他告诉Theseus他要做一个魔法生物学家，如同他告诉Theseus一定要平安归来。  
“Okay.”Newt能听出来Theseus在微笑。

那天晚上Theseus睡得很安稳。  
那天晚上Newt花了半个晚上失眠，因为Theseus在他耳畔的呼吸，在他颈间的嘴唇，和在他腰间的手臂。  
那天早上Theseus准时起床，穿戴整齐去魔法部上班，他拉好了窗帘在离开前轻轻亲了下Newt的额头。  
那天早上Newt收拾好东西，拿起他的手提箱，和母亲道别，路过Theseus的房间时，给他留了张字条。

Theseus晚上回去，母亲告诉他Newt走了。他并不意外，意外的是他书桌上的纸条。  
“创造安全环境，好好睡觉。”  
Theseus看了眼自己床，发现Newt的枕头还在那里。

所有人都认为Theseus是完美的，Newt除外。  
所有人都认为Theseus是坚不可摧的，Newt除外。

Sometimes the miracle of love  
Is meaningless and clumsy like the beating of the heart

FIN.


End file.
